


Dean's Angel

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a cutie, Dean's whipped, Jesus that boy's in love, Like super whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: It's been a long two days. Dean wants to sleep. Cas wants a dragon.





	

Dean slumps back on the counter, a cold cup of coffee in his hands. He doesn't really care that it's cold, it's 4am and he needs his caffeine intake. So many patients. He's never had so many in one day, cats followed by dogs, followed by ducks, then mice, then god knows what else. He lost track at 2pm - and considering he started at 1pm, that wasn't a good thing - after the fifth golden retriever with a bruised paw. He'd bandaged it up without even looking, scribbled down a dosage of painkillers and ushered the thankful family out of his room before locking the door and taking a breather for a few seconds. Then of course, Meg had come on the intercom and announced there was another family in. He'd plastered on a smile and welcomed them in, listened to the woman rave on that her beloved cat had been choking all day - which it wasn't doing then - for Dean to explain that it's only a hairball, not to worry, just feed her these biscuits instead of her usual ones and she'll be right as rain tomorrow. Not that the woman listened, instead freaking out because apparently all the pet shops around her house were closed for the holiday. It took Dean trying not to raise his voice at the hysterical woman and explaining that he had some in the back. Just to ask Meg for it. She was his longest appointment; 40 minutes for a damned hairball. Needless to say when his break rolled around Dean had instantly grabbed a coffee and burger from the canteen and retreated to his usual spot by the windows where he could see the pets in the kennels. 

Castiel appeared around the corner halfway through his break, all blue eyes and bright smile, and Dean's day seems a little brighter. "Babe? It's four am, why are you here?" "I came to see you. I can't sleep in bed without you so I thought I'd come see how you were." Cas slides between Dean's legs and goes onto his tip toes - even sitting down Dean's taller than him, but Cas loves that fact - pressing his lips against Dean's in a soft kiss that Dean relishes. Cas seems to sense the desperation, cupping his jaw and pressing harder as Dean sinks happily into the kiss, tension leaving his body just from his boyfriends touch. "Fuck baby. I've missed you. It's been such a stressful day." Dean mumbles once they pull back, licking the sweet taste of Cas off his lips. He moves to accommodate the small figure, wraps his fingers through Cas' and sets them in his lap. Cas hums and leans into him. "What happened?" 

That how Dean ends up reeling off his day, down until Cas appears and Dean may or may not make the man blush profusely when Dean announces that he's never seen a more beautiful sight than Cas walking around the corner. It earns him a light slap, a term of endearment and a kiss before they're both silent; both knowing that it's going to end and Dean's going to have to go back to work for another two hours before he'll crawl into bed beside Cas, who in turn will get up two hours later and go to work. And then the cycle will start all over again. It's been like that for a year now, and somehow the two men make it work. They still find the time for dates, road trips and the few occasional days curled in bed, which are their favourite. When they're both tired and sated and perfectly content. Dean longed for that day, but it wouldn't come for a few more days. Dean was on double shift, Cas was working from 9am until 8pm every day, before spending the night alone or visiting Sam or Gabe for a few hours until he inevitably passed out on Dean's side of the bed. 

Once he's done, Cas promptly pulls him into a gentle kiss and smooth's out the kinks in Dean's shoulders, mumbling a quiet apology into his ear as he hugs into him. Dean just smiles and kisses his head before pulling back and glancing at the clock. "I have to go back to work babe. I'm sorry." He presses a chaste kiss to Cas' lips and hops off the counter. "Okay, when will you be home?" "About six, I'll try not to wake you." "No, wake me. Let me see you before I go to work." With a promise and another soft, desperate kiss the couple part; one going home and the other watching sadly as they part for the second time that day. 

~~~~

When Dean draws up to their house, lawn mowed to perfection, roses and sunflowers planted around the structure. It's two stories, not much, but Cas has made it a home with his little trinkets, cushions and random assortments of things he's lifted along his way. It's odd, unique but entirely Cas and Dean and it's perfect. He doesn't bother to even try and silence his footsteps as he walks through the house, dumps his coat on the back of the couch, throws his shoes against the structure of the bed once he's in the room. Cas stirs, hair spread out across Deans pillow, lips parted in quiet breathes as he sleeps. He looks like an angel. Dean decides to tell him that. 

Lifting a corner of the duvet Dean slips under, lifting Cas carefully until his head is on Deans chest. "Hey, angel." Its quiet, but it's enough to have Cas scrunching up his face as he wakes, blue eyes flickering open sleepily to meet Dean's. "Hey, hi, I'm home." "Mm, you're late." "By ten minutes Cas." "Still late, no cuddles for you." "Then why haven't you moved?" "Too tired. I said no cuddles for you, that doesn't apply to me." "Nice loophole in that babe, really feeling that punishment." "Good, now shut up and cuddle. M'sleepy." Dean chuckles at him, wraps his arms around his angel and hauls him closer, burying his head in the soft black hair and inhaling, breathing in the scent he's been refused all day. Cas shifts. "Are you sniffing me?" "Yup, you smell good," He inhales deeper, just for added affect, that has Cas giggling and squirming away. "Weirdo." Dean smiles and kisses him. "Shh, sleep now." Cas burrows back in, easily slipping into sleep with Dean's arms wrapped around him securely. Dean follows a second later, the feeling of Cas back in his arms all he needed after his shift for him to finally relax and give into the begging darkness. 

~~~~

Dean gets an earlier break the next day, manages to fit dinner in at a reasonable time and catch up on the gossip in the veterinary. Apparently Meg lost her unicorn, whatever the hell that means, Dean's not entirely interested in asking so he just nods sombrely and pats her shoulder. Chuck announces he's been writing on the side, offers to lend them all a copy of his rough draft for them to read. The all politely turn him down, insisting they'll wait for the published edition. Gabriel of course tries to convince Dean, like he does every time they have a break together, to hand over Sam's number, or at least mention Gabriel to him next time they talk. Like every time, Dean tells him to grow a pair and ask him out himself, considering Sam works next door in the lawyers office. After a while, everyone decides to go back to work, Dean returning back to his office and accepting in a family with their Guinea pig, who apparently has been acting strange for the past few days. Dean puts it down to heat.

He manages a five minute break at 10pm, gets a quick message to Cas that he can't wait to come home and curl in bed for a few hours. He looks up from his spot at the back of the room, again on top of the counter by the kennels, when he hears the familiar ping. At first there's a massive smile on his face at the sight of his angel that quickly disappears when he notices the large, green animal in his arms. "Dean," It's sheepish, quiet, and Dean's heart constricts at the tone of Castiel's voice despite wishing he could be mad because he already knows where this is headed. "Oh hell no!" "Dean c'mon! Look at how cute he is!" "Cas it's a frickin' bearded dragon! It's not cute!" "Yes he is, don't you say that about Harold!" "Harold? Really?" Cas pouts, stepping closer with the blanketed animal in his arms. Dean notes the few scratches on Cas' arms that he wants to kiss away. "Dean, baby c'mon, look at his little face! And his tail! He's so cute!" 

Dean sighs, another cup of cold coffee in his hands. ""I'm assuming you're wanting to keep him?" Cas blushes, looks down at the dragon in his arms and smiles slightly. "Uh, yeah?" "You know that it's a lot of work right?" He sees the glimmer of hope in Cas' eyes and smiles slightly, glancing at the dragon. "I know, but I'll look after him! I'll clean his cage and feed him and wash him and make sure he's okay and his habitat's warm enough!" Cas says, smiling when he realises he might have a chance at keeping 'Harold.' Dean sighs, looks at the dragon and winces. "He's creeping me out, I don't think he likes me." "Well I like you, and I like him. Please Dean! I need someone to keep me company when you're at work!" 

Dean blinks at that. "Cas-" "I know, I'm sorry babe but I'm lonely at home without you and it's not like I can have a cat because you're allergic so please? Can we adopt him?" Dean swallows, looks back down at Harold and sighs. "Okay. But he's your responsibility." Cas smiles, turns and disappears out the room without another word, leaving behind a confused and startled Dean. Sighing he jumps off the counter and collects his stuff, figuring he'll go back to his office and see Cas when he gets home.

He's stopped midway by lips pressing hard into his, hands tugging at the white coat to pull him closer and a muffled "Thank you!" squealed against his lips. Chuckling Dean kisses him back and wraps around him. Cas pulls back and holds up paper. "Harold is officially ours! Can you bring him home with you after work?" "Tomorrow, we need to get the habitat and food first babe. Why don't you find the stuff you want for it and I'll order it before work tomorrow?" His suggestion is rewarded with another kiss and a happy smile, and Dean's heart swells at the knowledge that he put it there. "Thank you Dean, really. I love you." I love you too angel. I've got to get back to work, I'll wake you when I get home." "Okay. Say goodnight to Harold for me!" Another kiss and Cas is walking out the door, waving at him over his shoulder as he goes. For once Dean goes back to work with a proper smile on his face.


End file.
